Traits of a Dangerous Woman
by mistress amethyst une
Summary: Eighteen drabbles. Just what makes Janeway dangerous?
1. Invisible

**Disclaimer: **ST: VOY is not mine.

**Author's Note: **No laptop makes me write angst. :( My sister's laptop just isn't the same! This is going to be a drabble series on the traits of dangerous women in relation to Janeway. Don't know how many drabbles this is going to be. My target is 18, the same number of short stories in the Dangerous Women anthology I'm currently reading. Might be less though. Some might not apply to Janeway.

**Traits of a Dangerous Woman  
****by mistress amethyst une**

**Invisible**

Chakotay hadn't seen Kathryn in years, but he knew she was watching him like a hawk. He knew she was watching him whenever he felt a fresh surge of hatred burning a hole in his back.

He reveled in her hatred. If she hated him, she still gave a damn. He could live as long as she still gave a damn about him. He feared her apathy more than her hatred.

He turned from her grave and felt nothing. She couldn't hate him anymore.

He instigated a fight with his ex-Borg wife that night. She killed him before comitting suicide.

* * *

So, that's the first one. This'll take time since I write all of these by hand then post on either sis's laptop or a school computer. :(


	2. Influential

**Disclaimer: **ST: VOY is not mine.

**Author's Note:** Yes, I did want to do this to someone who asked me to pass her a knife. Pardon my purging.

**Traits of a Dangerous Woman  
****by mistress amethyst une**

**Influential**

"Pass me the knife."

Those four words were enough to instigate murder. She passed Seven the knife. She passed it right through the ex-Borg's chest. She'd lost count of how many times. Then she ran…

"I did it for you," she told him.

She'd lost her mind.

"You hated her," she insisted.

He turned her over to the authorities.

Gerda Hansen screamed as they dragged her away, "Papa, I just wanted you to be happy with Aunt Kathryn! What did I do wrong? Don't let them take me away!"

Gerda's words told him he could never be with Kathryn now.

* * *

So, that's the second one. Done on a school computer after getting slapped. (runs off to math class with a slightly clearer head)


	3. Uncontrollable

**Disclaimer: **ST: VOY is not mine.

**Author's Note:** Three down, fifteen to go.

**Traits of a Dangerous Woman  
****by mistress amethyst une**

**Uncontrollable**

All those years in the Delta Quadrant coupled with his betrayal of her…it had been too much. He'd been sent to talk some sense into Kathryn, get her some help. She tried to crack a vase over his head. He narrowly escaped. She pursued him. He defended himself…

He washed his hands. The cold stickiness on his fingers gave way to slippery warmth. He clearly saw the red swirls tingeing the water with pink clouds as the liquid rushed down the drain. He should have looked in the bathroom mirror. Maybe he would have seen her coming if he had.

* * *

Yes, Janeway killed him. :)


	4. Devoted

**Disclaimer: **ST: VOY is not mine.

**Author's Note: **I wonder when I can write something light again...

**Traits of a Dangerous Woman  
****by mistress amethyst une**

**Devoted  
**

Admiral Janeway sat in her cell. She wondered how long she would have to wait before she could deal her captors some serious damage. They'd killed Chakotay. She just couldn't forgive that. She wasn't going to escape. She needed to fight back. For him.

The door to her cell opened. She smiled even as one of them grabbed her by the hair. In the dark, no one could see the signs of the Vidiian phage on her skin, the dormant illness awakened by the harsh prison conditions.

They were going to wish they'd never laid a hand on her husband.

* * *

Well, hopefully I did ok on that one. :)


	5. Obsessive

**Disclaimer: **ST: VOY is not mine.

**Traits of a Dangerous Woman  
****by mistress amethyst une**

**Obsessive  
**

Maybe I sent Seven on that mission knowing it would kill her.

Maybe I did it because I wanted her husband for myself.

Maybe I already knew he would never turn to me upon her death.

Maybe I just thought nobody should have what I couldn't.

Did I love him?

I used to.

Did I kill his wife because I loved him?

Definitely not.

If I had loved him, I would have done the noble thing and suffered.

I would have let him and Seven be happy together.

I no longer loved him.

I just wanted him to be mine.

* * *

Just a twisted first person piece. Not sure if I did ok with this...


	6. Unpredictable

**Disclaimer: **ST: VOY is not mine.

**Author's Note: **Not all the drabbles in this series are directly linked. Most are independent of each other. However, this one is related to the previous drabble: Obsessive.

**Traits of a Dangerous Woman  
****by mistress amethyst une**

**Unpredictable**

Kathryn would never-

Would she?

I know her.

I trust her.

She's my best friend.

I'm sure I know her better than anyone else on this ship.

She couldn't have known about the dangers on that planet.

She would never have sent my wife down there if she knew.

Would she?

What reason could she have for doing something like that?

Seven wasn't a threat to her.

Seven meant her no harm.

No, I know Kathryn.

She would never-

I lose my train of thought as she surprises me with a kiss.

She's just trying to comfort me, isn't she?

* * *

Another twisted first person piece. :)


	7. Vulnerable

**Disclaimer: **ST: VOY is not mine.

**Author's Note: **For Singing Violin. Just recycling an old plot bunny you gave me. ;)

**Traits of a Dangerous Woman  
****by mistress amethyst une**

**Vulnerable**

"Who are you?" she asks.

She's dying. She saved his life, took a blast from an alien weapon…a blast meant for him, a blast that thoroughly muddled her mind.

She lies on the ground now, barely conscious and very confused.

"Who are you?" she asks again.

He wonders what he should say. She is going to die not knowing who he is or how he feels about her. Is there truly nothing he can do about it?

"Just a friend," he finally replies.

Kathryn has already closed her eyes. She is no longer breathing. He kisses her forehead and weeps.

* * *

Showing the perils of falling in love with a dangerous woman. :)


	8. Irresistible

**Disclaimer: **ST: VOY is not mine.

**Author's Note: **A bit lighter than the rest. I had fun writing this one. :)

**Traits of a Dangerous Woman  
****by mistress amethyst une**

**Irresistible**

He remembered listening to her talk.

He remembered engaging her in a rather spirited debate.

He remembered admiring how easily words tumbled from her mouth.

He remembered admiring that mouth.

He remembered wondering if that mouth would taste anything like the coffee she was fondly sipping.

He remembered nodding.

He remembered agreeing with her on several points he no longer recalled.

He remembered shaking her hand.

He remembered her smile.

He remembered why he was sitting in the first officer's chair.

He remembered that he wanted to forget.

She turned and smiled at him.

She would never let him forget.

* * *

Because we all have our own versions of how she got him to serve under her. ;)


	9. Vengeful

**Disclaimer: **ST: VOY is not mine.

**Author's Note: **For polomare. Not exactly what you asked for, but I did what I could. ;)

**Traits of a Dangerous Woman  
****by mistress amethyst une**

**Vengeful  
**

This species has brought us nothing but suffering.

I should never have let them onboard.

We've all succumbed to their poison.

I crave retribution.

Chakotay advises against my plan of action.

He would have continued arguing with me had he not been so overwhelmed by pain.

His screams of agony convince me that I must proceed with this massacre.

With the last of my strength, I make my way to the base the detestable creatures have set up on my ship.

I plant a few weak charges.

Neelix will never know who blew up his latest crop of leola root.

* * *

Yes, silliness again. I go back to being serious with the next one. Logic test today. Wish me luck for I'm no Vulcan. :(


	10. Persistent

**Disclaimer: **ST: VOY is not mine.

**Traits of a Dangerous Woman  
****by mistress amethyst une**

**Persistent  
**

"So we meet again," said Chakotay.

"Yes."

Kathryn hardly spoke to him anymore. Making matters worse, she was everywhere…from formal functions to news headlines. The universe itself was making sure she was never out of his mind.

"I broke up with Seven," he blurted.

He was tired of being ignored.

"I know," she replied.

"Well?" he prodded.

"My condolences?"

He felt his heart begin to break. She honestly didn't care. It was then that he decided to leave.

She smiled bitterly to herself as she watched him go. How long would she persist in hurting him until she was satisfied?

* * *

Whew...that was a toughie to write.


	11. Manipulative

**Disclaimer: **ST: VOY is not mine.

**Author's Note: **When I have a string of bad days, bad things happen to Chakotay.

**Traits of a Dangerous Woman  
****by mistress amethyst une**

**Manipulative**

Kathryn had effectively managed to get him to self-destruct. He'd been completely fooled by her comforting demeanor following his divorce. She'd stroked his ego, acted so interested…

He sat dumbly at the bar, nursing a drink. He would never forget the way she'd cackled when he'd proposed to her, the pleasure she'd taken in saying no...

_"I'm no one's second choice, Chakotay. I loved you but…did you really think I'd stay in love with you forever?"_

He had. Damn it, he had. Now, he was paying for his egotism with a heart that would never mend…a heart just like hers.

* * *

Spending the weekend at the beach. Would be nice if I didn't hate the beach...


	12. Intoxicating

**Disclaimer: **ST: VOY is not mine.

**Traits of a Dangerous Woman  
****by mistress amethyst une**

**Intoxicating**

The woman in his arms had ensnared him. She had to be his. This dance wasn't enough…

They were both married though. Then again, the forbidden was always so alluring. He slid his hand down her back in an attempt to grope her ass. The next thing he knew, he'd been flung halfway across the room by her husband. He gulped at the anger in the other man's eyes.

"Just what were you doing?" her husband asked.

"Nothing. Nothing at all."

Chakotay glared as the lecherous creature walked off. Kathryn really needed to learn to tone down the sex appeal.

* * *

Yeah, another light one.


	13. Elusive

**Disclaimer: **ST: VOY is not mine.

**Traits of a Dangerous Woman  
****by mistress amethyst une**

**Elusive**

Kathryn told him to leave as she pushed him away. Chakotay made the mistake of pushing back.

She toppled down the stairs and broke her neck. She'd escaped him again. Worse, he'd given her the means to escape him.

He was calm in cleaning up his crime. He knew she'd intentionally stood near the stairs. He knew she'd done everything in her power to provoke him into pushing her.

She'd made him kill her. It was her twisted way of punishing him for not choosing her. Now, she was eternally out of his reach and it was all his fault.

* * *

Five to go. :)


	14. Haunting

**Disclaimer: **ST: VOY is not mine.

**Traits of a Dangerous Woman  
by mistress amethyst une**

**Haunting**

Seven listened to her husband give his eulogy. He thanked his captain for getting them home, for being a dear friend. He also thanked her for helping his wife gain humanity, for helping him find the love of his life.

Seven cringed. Her husband's love for her was suffocating. Still, she could not divorce him, did not want to hurt him. She was stuck with him. This relationship was the captain's way of punishing her from the grave. Seven wished she'd learned earlier not to take things that didn't belong to her. It was too late for that lesson now.

* * *

I'm not sure I like this one. :(


	15. Enigmatic

**Disclaimer: **ST: VOY is not mine.

**Author's Note: **Set during State of Flux.

**Traits of a Dangerous Woman  
by mistress amethyst une**

**Enigmatic**

_"Look around, Chakotay. There aren't that many potential mates out here. Of course, if you're not interested, I have had my eye on young Ensign Kim."_

She left him with that mild taunt.

He'd threatened her with brig time, revoked replicator privileges for everyone who'd aided her in bringing his favorite soup to him. What insanity had taken hold of her Chakotay?

"Janeway," she muttered.

She wondered what that stuck-up little woman had done to charm Chakotay into bowing to Starfleet principles. Hopefully, the Kazon would give her the pleasure of torturing that bit of information out of Voyager's captain.

* * *

My first time writing Seska. I hope I did her right. :(


	16. Patient

**Disclaimer: **ST: VOY is not mine.

**Traits of a Dangerous Woman  
by mistress amethyst une**

**Patient**

"You despise the Borg?"

Kathryn Janeway was questioning the alien who'd murdered Seven of Nine.

"What species doesn't?" he replied condescendingly.

"That's your excuse for killing a valued member of my crew?" she asked, outrage apparent in her voice.

"It's the perfect excuse."

"For both of us," she mentally added, hating herself. She'd sent Seven down there, knowing what would happen. The opportunity was too perfect. She'd waited so long. The perfect murder…

She told her security officers to escort their guest to the brig. Once they'd left, she let herself weep. Why didn't she feel any regret at all?

* * *

The original was light. Too light. I uploaded that as Time's Up and wrote this for Patient instead. :)


	17. Convincing

**Disclaimer: **ST: VOY is not mine.

**Author's Note:** For Singing Violin. Continues from what occurred in "Patient."

**Traits of a Dangerous Woman  
by mistress amethyst une**

**Convincing**

Chakotay sees her crying.

She wonders what she should do. Should she let him comfort her?

She can't stop crying. She's crying because she wonders what's happened to the woman she used to be. She's crying because she doesn't feel sorry for killing Seven, even if she knows she should. She's crying because her conscience is dead.

She looks at him. She could make him forget Seven, make him happy again. But does she want to do that knowing she murdered his wife?

She does.

She lets him hold her. He will love her again. She is convinced of that.

* * *

Yep, she's convinced herself that she can convince Chak. ;) And we all know how persuasive she can be. Just one more to go and this'll be done. :D


	18. Deceptive

**Disclaimer: **ST: VOY is not mine.

**Author's Note:** For Singing Violin. Continues from what occurred in "Convincing." Yes, the last one's for you. This ends the drabble series and also relates to the events of the previous two drabbles.

**Traits of a Dangerous Woman  
by mistress amethyst une**

**Deceptive**

He holds Kathryn. He wonders why he's soothing the woman who killed his wife. He knows what she's done. He knows he must forget his love for the woman in his arms.

But he can't let go…

He loves her. He finds himself crying with her, choking on tears, choking her…

He tells her he loves her. Tell her even as his hands tighten around her throat...

She believes him, believes him as he believed her.

And as she dies, her eyes finally speak the truth. She loved him too.

He wishes she hadn't been such a damn good liar.

* * *

And that ends it...whew! (runs off to start on something else before school ends and she loses computer access)


End file.
